warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistwater (Aquamarine1212)
Mistwater '''is a light gray, long-haired she-cat with blue eyes. History Lakeclan's Beginning Mist meets Lake the night after the clan chooses him as their leader and helps him to find a camp. They create a bridge to an island and Mist praises him on his choice of camp. Lake asks her to tell everyone to meet him by the river area at sunrise and she accepts. Later on, Mist sees Lake hunting and praises him on his good catch. When he returns to camp, Mist helps bring in his prey and is impressed by how much prey he's caught. Lake then asks her to be the deputy and she gladly accepts. A few weeks later Mist and the newly-named Lakewater share a piece of prey and realize they're in love. They go for a walk and a few weeks later Mist realizes she's pregnant with his kits. After a strangely quick pregnancy, Mist gives birth to three kits: Sunny, Pebble and Wave. Later, Mist and Lakewater go for a walk by the mountains. A freak avalanche is triggered and Mist manages to climb up a tree, but Lakewater is buried underneath the rubble. She digs him out and he is revived after loosing a life. She treats his wounds and takes him back to camp where Cloudsky can better help them with their injuries. Lake and Flame Meet Mistwind asks Lakewater if he's alright and Lakewater tells her that Viper has declared war on the clan. Later that night she comes out to comfort him and reassures him that they will make it through together. After Lakewater looses a life saving Cherrykit from a hawk, Mistwind leads the clan while he recovers. After the battle with Flameclan is over, Mistwind is huddled next to Lakewater and comforts him. Days of Dirt Mistwind is briefly mentioned greeting Lakewater as he comes into camp after searching for water. Mistwind is mentioned as one of the only cats in the clan who hasn't gotten dustcough. When Lakewater falls down the side of the lakebed and looses a life, Mistwind rushes to his side and tells him not to try going up again. Later when Lakewater looses a life in an avalanche Mistwind comes up to him and helps revive him. Later she briefly appears as she tends to Lakewater while he's sick. Later on, Mistwind confronts Pebblesplash about how he isn't helping the clan. Angered by his laziness, Mistwind begins to yell at him in front of the clan, saying that he's wasting his good health and being ungrateful. Lakewater comes out and calms her down, but agrees that Pebblesplash needs to help out more and do his part. Mistwind puts Pebblesplash to work doing duties like helping with digging and finding moss. Mistwind later finds Pebblesplash trying to climb out of the lakebed and pleads with him to come back down. Pebblesplash then looses his grip and falls. Mistwind visits Pebblesplash in the medicine cats den and freaks out when she learns his leg is broken. She begins to dote on him, feeling guilty for making him work so hard. Mistwind is assigned to be Robinpaw's mentor and promises to teach him to work around his blindness to become a warrior. When Lakewater looses a life saving Hiddenkit, Mistwind brings him back to his den to nurse him back to health. Sunlight Mistwind comes with Cloudsky and Lakewater to meet the group of cats who have taken over the moor in their absense. Mistwind isn't happy about their presence, but doesn't fight when Lakewater says they'll let the new group have a share of the territory to avoid a fight. Mistwind is part of the patrol that goes to investigate the large group of clan cats that invade the territory. Returning Flame Mistwind sits with Lakewater while they watch Hiddenshadow's kits play and wait for Sniffpaw and Speckledcloud to return. She then goes back to her den. After Snakefoot returns with Lakewater's dead body, Mistwind accuses Snakefoot of murder. She is ready to strike him down, but Softsky stops her and says that Waterclan told her that Snakefoot's story is true and that he didn't kill Lakewater. Mistwind then calms down and lets him leave, and says that she supposes it's finally time for her to step up as the next leader of Lakeclan. Relations '''Mother-in-Law: : Sky : (Deceased, Waterclan Member) Father-in-Law: : Smoky : (Deceased, Waterclan Member) Mate: : Lakewater : (Deceased, Waterclan Member) Sons: : Pebblesplash : (Living as of Returning Flame) : Wavestream : (Living as of Returning Flame) Daughter: : Sunnyheart : (Living as of Returning Flame) Quotes "Don't worry. I'll be with you the whole way through. You and I will make it. Together." - Mistwind to Lakewater (Lake and Flame Meet, Chapter 5) “You’re my kit, and I want to make sure you’re doing as much as you can to help. You're just laying here while your father is coughing and suffocating in his den, wishing so badly he could be healthy like you, and all you’ll do with your precious health is sleep!” - Mistwind to Pebblesplash (Days of Dirt, Chapter 7) “Let them stare! Let them see your failure!” - Mistwind to Pebblesplash (Days of Dirt, Chapter 7) “I know, you tried your hardest. And I’m proud of you.” - Mistwind to Pebblesplash (Days of Dirt, Chapter 8) "I'd like to see them try to take our territory." - Mistwind to Lakewater (Sunlight, Chapter 2) "You killed my mate and my leader! You will pay!" - Mistwind to Snakefoot (Returning Flame, Chapter 13) "Then...I guess that it is time for me to become leader." - Mistwind to Softsky (Returning Flame, Chapter 13) Leader Info Lives Deputies Trivia *Mistwater later was rehashed as the character Mistheart in the Lakeclan Series. Gallery Lineart by dog-rose Mistwaterleader.png|Mistwater (Leader) - 2017 mistwinddeputy.png|Mistwind (Deputy) - 2017 mistwindwarrior.png|Mistwind (Warrior) - 2017 Mistwater.png|Mistwind (Leader) - 2013 Mistwind.png|Mistwind (Deputy) - 2013 Mistwind2.png|Mistwind (Warrior) - 2013 Mist3.png|Mist (Deputy) - 2010 Mist.png|Mistwind (Loner) - 2010 Category:Cats of Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) (TFoLS) Category:Cats Category:Aqua's cats